My Highschool Experience
by SakuraSasuke500
Summary: Highschool fanfic. Don't ask for a summery, I don't have one. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A quick rievew and running

Sorry I took so long.

Couples: Main-Hinamori x Hitsugaya, Side-Ichigo x Rukia, Uryu x Orihime, Gin x Matsumoto

Daiclaimer- I do not own Bleach

"Hi Momo!" Momo spun around to see one of her best friends, Marsumoto, Rangiku.

" Hi Rangiku-chan." Momo responded.

" Sooooo, is anything new with your _shiro-chan._" Matsumoto said slyly. Causing Momo to blush bright red.

" Rangiku- san!!" Momo exclaimed, embarrassed. Lightly hitting Matsumoto in the shoulder, since she was taller. Matsumoto got hold of her wrists.

" Okay, okay! It was just a joke Hinamori – chan." Rangiku laughed. I knew telling Rangiku – san that I liked Shiro-chan was a bad idea.

Flashback 

" Come- on Hinamori-chan tell me!" Rangiku harped. Hinamori turned away and crossed her arms, hiding her apple red face.

"**No Rangiku-san." She stated sternly and firmly. She turned her head slightly to see her friends' sad and depressed face. Hinamori instantly felt sad and frowned. Rangiku balled her fist and brag it up to her teary eyes , covering them.**

"**O-O-O-O-Okay Hinamori – san. I won't ask but it's upsetting to t-t-think y-y-y-you don't trust m-me. I-I-I-I-I thought we were best friends." She sounded like she was choking on her tears. What an actress. Hinamori felt guilty.**

" **Okay Rangiku . . . I'll tell-" She was cut off by Rangiku's two mountains covering her mouth and nose so she couldn't breath. **

"**Thank you, thank you!" Rangiku started jumping up and down. Was she trying to kill her? Momo flattened her palms and planted them firmly on her the taller girls' shoulders. Putting pressure on her hands slowly prying herself away from the big-busted girls shoulders. Eventually she fell back from putting to much pressure on the other girls' arms.**

**Rangiku scratched back of her head. "Sorry Momo-chan"**

"**It's ok-" the taller girl interrupted her again. **

" **No more stalling. TELL ME." Matsumoto said sternly, squinting her eyes at the other girl. Forcing Momo back a few steps. After a few moments she slumped her composure and looked away, crossing her arms. "****dasafga"****" ****she mumbled something but Matsumoto didn't hear. She smirked then she bent her head down to the other girls level and, teasingly cupped her ear.**

"**Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhaattttt was that Momo – Chan?" She mocked, still smirking. Not daring to look Rangiku in the eyes she repeated what she said previously.**

" **I like Hitsugaya – kun." Matsumoto jumped for joy.**

" **I knew it, I knew it . . . " She chanted, still jumping. Momo instantly regretted it.**

End Flashback 

But Rangiku promised not to tell a soul about it. Suddenly Momo felt someone staring at her. She snapped her head towards her friend. She knew it, Matsumoto was glaring at her.

" You didn't answer my question Hinamori – san." She said in a low and threatening tone.

" Nothing is new Rangiku- Chan." Matsumto sighed.

" Ow . . . I was hoping that you guys kissed. That would be a giant step forward in your relationship!" She wined. As soon as her friend mentioned kissing she blushed red. But before she could say another word they heard a bell ring. There heads snapped their heads up, they looked shocked. "Ow shit we have 7 minutes to get to class!" She started to run. " Rurry up Momo, or we'll be late!"

End of first Chapter.

Update soon. . .


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

Thanks for the advice. . .

Pairings: Main- HitsuHina Side- IchiRuki UryOrih

Hinamori and Matsumoto ran into class, gasping for air as they stepped into the classroom. As they were panting they heard a memorable voice taunting them. "Hey why are you guys running? Was some guy trying to rape you?" They looked up to see a raven haired girl with violet eye's sitting on a table for two with her boyfriend Ichigo. Since it was science the desks were for two. There were five rows and four columns of desks. Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Kanami, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya all sat in row five. Ichigo and Rukia sat in column one, Orihime and Uryu column two, Rangiku and Kanami column three, and Hinamori and Hitsugaya in column four. Rangiku's eyes instantly glared at the girl.

" Shut the hell up Kuchki! Just because no guy but an idiot will touch you doesn't mean you need to take it out on us, you flat board!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, forgetting where she was. But after the comment Rukia just got doesn't mean she'll quiet down ether.

" Shut up you colossal boob!" Rukia yelled. As they continued yelling, the boy with orange hair sitting next to his girlfriend had two veins popping out of his head. They looked like x's.

" Oi, shut up! It's to early to yell!" He bawled over the two children next to him. They turned to him for only a second.

" Go to hell." They said perfectly in union, turning back to each other they began to bicker again. They always did this. Not only Rangiku and Rukia all of them, someone and Rukia, someone and Uryu, someone and Matsumoto, and this list can go on forever. But it was all forgiven later on. And the students didn't even glance at them anymore. In the mist of her friends fighting Hinamori relised someone wasn't there. Hitsugaya.

**Wow not five minutes into class and your thinking about your boyfriend. New record. **A familiar voice in her head mocked.

Ow no. Not you Tubeume. Hinamori and her friends always had voice's in there head. They names them, Zangetzu, Kian, Lily, Rangutengi, Hianiko, Kaji- Tatsu, Horinmaru, and Tubeume. Hey you should be grateful to have a friend that will never go away. 

_Sometimes I wonder. . . _Cutting off communication with the essence, Momo looked up at her bickering friends.

"Um. . .has anyone seen Shiro- chan?" She asked. But only Ichigo, Uryu, and Kanami heard her because Rukia and Matsumoto were fighting and Orihime was trying to calm them down. Hinamori looked to Ichigo, he sighed.

"No, I haven't seen your boyfriend!" He said, yelling over the screaming girls next to him. But even if he said it in a normal voice Hinamori would've still turned red. But nether-the-less Momo turned to the next boy in line. Uryu looked up from his needle work when he felt eyes on him. He simply shook his head. Hinamori's hopes dying, she turned to the last person able to listen. Kanami didn't even look up from her book, she shook her head too. No. Momo looking to the ground disappointed didn't notice a figure behind her, although the other three did. Hinamori felt hands go up and down her sides, causing her to laugh.

" Baka bed wetter Momo, don't call me Shiro- chan!" A well-known voice said, tickling her. Hinamori got a hold of the boys hands and turned to face the 5'5, ivory haired boy, in the eye's since she was 5'5' in addition.

" Never _Shiro-chan_." She teased letting go of his hands. They suddenly heard faint giggling. They turned to the noise in union to see Ichigo, Uryu, and Kanami smirking and, Matsumoto, Rukia, and Orihime smiling. Orihime _finally_ got Matsumoto and Rukia fighting by pointing to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Ichigo, Uryu, and Kanami were watching since Hinamori asked them about Shiro-chan. Toshiro and Momo instently blushed

" What? You love birds don't need to stop on account of us." Ichigo teased, still smirking.

" Well what about you Ichigo? Are you two going to tell us if it's a girl or a boy?" Hitsugaya went on the defensive since he knew Ichigo and Rukia weren't really secure about there relationship since they were going out. Ichigo smirked wider and, put a arm around Rukia's waist for everyone to see seeing as she was sitting on the table.

"Actually she isn't pregnant. And you can't make up blush about liking each other because we're okay with our relationship." Rukia closed one eye and stuck out her tongue. Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's jaws dropped.

" What the-" Hitsugaya was cut off by someone's voice.

" Hitsugaya-kun!" A black haired girl with long hair that reached her mid- back, and a huge rack, red eye's hugged Hitsugaya's arm. Her name was Akemi. She always had a crush on cute boys. Basically she was a slut.

" What the hell do you want Akemi?" Hitsugaya asked, clearly annoyed. He liked Hinamori not this slut.

Matsumoto and Rukia groaned, Momo just stood there, she knew Hitsugaya didn't like he because he told her so himself.

" What can't I talk to my Hitsugaya- kun?" Okay not everyone but Momo was pissed. They knew Hitsugaya liked Momo, but Momo didn't know. Hinamori's heart was beginning to crack to what she just said.

" I'm not your Hitsugaya-kun." Akemi pouted, and crossed her arms.

" Ow, Hitsugaya-kun why do you hang out with such losers and weirdo's?" Akemi said changing the subject.

" There not losers there different." Hitsugaya said defending Hinamori, I mean his friends.

" Yeah they are! She has no self-control," She pointed to Rukia, whose temper was going through the roof, " They has huge boobs and that's not fair! Mine should be that big," She moved her hand to Rangiku and Orihime. Now Ichigo and Uryu's anger equaled Rukia's. "He has strange orange hair," She pointed to Ichigo, " he's creepy," she pointed to Uryu, "she and brother are murders." She pointed to Kanami. " And she's shy and has no sex-" She was talking about Momo but was cut off by Hitsugaya.

" Shut the hell up! Hinamori may be shy but I love her that way!" Toshiro yelled. The last sentence shocked not only Akemi but also his friends, and the whole classroom. The only one who didn't show she was shocked was Kanami. But no one knew he had the guts to admit his feelings for Hinamori in such a loud voice. But they all knew he loved her. Akemi's eye's started to water as Hinamori blushed. In a matter of moments she was running out of the room crying. The class went back to gossiping about what just happened. Hitsugaya turned to Hianamori. " Um, uh H-H-Hinamori I'm sorry." He looked down, red as an apple.

"Hitsugaya- kun I-I-I love you to." He snapped his head up to see Momo's smile, although she was pink. All the class settled down and Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Matsumoto, Kanami, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya sat down calmly. And Ichigo, and Rukia smiled holding hands. But Hitsugaya couldn't help but play with Hinamori's hand through out class

Next chapter will explain.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Main- Hinamori and Hitsugaya Side- Ichigo and Rukia Orihime and Uryu.

Daiclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

**lunch and bittersweet memories**

_ Life. Life is full of memories. Good and Bad. But your friends may hlep you out of that dark and lonly place._

" Class in dismasted." A teacher with silver hair dismasted the class a few seconds before the bell, otherwise known as Ichimaru- sensei. But in the time it took them to put their books away they literally had a second before the bell rang. As the bell rang Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia and Hinamori walked quietly to their lockers to put their book bags away for lunch. When they were almost to the lunchroom, they heard fellow classmates screaming.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked. Kanami was right next to them and they didn't even notice. They all sensed someone and turned around. They all screamed. Kanami just stared, waiting for them to stop. After they panted for air Rukia sent a glare at the blue haired girl.

" Why the heck did you sneak up on us?" She asked in a low and mysteries tone.

"Because, I was going to say hi but then I though you guys would scream . . . " They all lowered their heads and felt dreadfully foolish. They continued to hear people scream as they got closer and closer. They sow the kid in front of them get thrown into the air and sow the person accountable for the screaming. A familiar boy with long cherry hair, held back in a ponytail. Yes it was Renji.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He had a dumb grin on his face, regardless of the student's behind him injured. He received four punches. Courtesy of Ichigo, Rukia, Kanami and Toshiro.

" You idiot! You hurt students and they're pissed! But you're lucky! Most of them didn't see you!" Rukia hit his again. Renji looked back at a straight line to where he was standing of his demolition.

" Oh . . . heh heh sorry guys." He scratched the back of his head. After a moment Ichigo and Rukia dragged him to the lunch line. When they finally got there lunch they sat down with Orihime, Uryu, and Matsumoto. Who were waiting for them.

" Hi guys!" Orihime greeted them with a bright smile.

" Hello Orihime," they replied. And they took their seats.

" Can you guys believe what Akemi said about us?" Rangiku asked, fed up with her early actions. They all nodded. " So what me and Orihime have huge knockers, that slut wanted huge ones! There almost as big as ours anyway!" All of them remember there fury towards the girl and nearby students moved a seat away, because of the angry and evil aura around them.

" Yeah, I can demonstrate self-control whenever I want. I just like to add drama. It's who I am." Rukia said. They always knew that about Rukia. She made that clear when they all become friends.

" I may have wired hair color, but why should I be normal." They also knew Ichigo _could have_ died his hair black, but he wanted to stick out in a crowd. And it was easy for his parents to keep track of him.

" I'm not creepy, just silent." Uryu said his short sentence.

" I'm just shy sometimes." Hinamori reported. Matsumoto nodded her head repeatedly, but her eye's suddenly shot open in realization.

" Hey Kanami?" Matsumoto got her attention. Kanami looked up.

" Yeah?"

" What did Akemi mean when she said ' she and her brother are murderers'?" The sentence caught everyone's attention. An they looked at the emotionless girl.

" Exactly what she said." She answered the big-busted girl's question.

" No, why did she say it?" She corrected herself. Hoping for the girl to say what happened.

" . . . One day I picked up my little brother from school and took him home. When we got there we discovered my parents, aunts, and uncles dead bodies. My older brother Itachi, admitted he killed them. He held a bloody sword. When Sasuke my little brother asked why he did it he answered that he didn't care about the fools. When he was going to kill us I took a katana from the wall and fought him. I won. I moved hear and Sasuke wanted to stay in Kohana so I let him. We both have part time jobs, so we help each other out. So one about a week ago Akemi looked in my file and sow the report I had to take with me, explaining it and the fact that I murdered my older brother." All Kanami sow were the girls shocked and watery faces, along with the boy's shocked faces.

" I'm sorry." Matsumoto lowered her head. She felt like slapping herself. Kanami shrugged.

" It's okay. How were you to know. Anyway there's nothing you can do it's over, Itachi's dead." Matsumoto smiled.

" Thanks," she turned her head to the new couple, a.k.a. Hinamori and Hitsugaya. " But one thing good came from Akemi," Rangiku started awarded with questioning looks, " we have a new couple! Finally, Momo and the bratty midget!" She joked. Everyone smiled and smirked but Hianamori and Hitsugaya. They turned red and Hitsugaya glared at her.

" Matsumoto!" He got up, abandoning his food and ran after the ginger haired girl.

" Some boyfriend you have Momo." Ichigo said nonchalantly. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay Momo only the whole school will know by tomorrow." They all smirked at the sentence. But Hinamori turned pink, but regardless she smiled at her boyfriend chasing one of her best friends. Boy did she have weird friends.

**Renji- no fucking way**

**Ichigo- what**

**Renji- the migit FINALY got Hinamori to be his girlfriend**

**Ichigo- I know. About time**

**Hitsugaya- Hey shut up!**

**Ichigo- Not this time shorty, in this story you don' t have powers. We can do what ever the hell we want.**

**Rukia- Ichigo! Be nice to Hitsugaya - taicho!**

**Ichigo- sigh. Fine**

**Renji- Ha Rukia has you wraped around her finger**

**Rukia- Renji!**

**Renji- shudder- K-K-K-Kanami and S-S-S-Sakura and S-S-S-asuke will u-u-u-uupdate s-soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings- HitsuHina, IchiRuki, OriUry, RanGin.

Daiclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

**6th period trubles**

_Why do we live? Just to die?_ _Or to make friends? Well I should commit suaside. But . . . _

After lunch Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Kanami went to sixth period social studies. Rukia, and Ichigo, went to math. And Uryu and Orihime had free period. Social Studies was taught by Shunsui- sensei. He also slept for half of the period. He liked Nanao – san a lot. Some rumors said that they were going out. They were right. Nanao confirmed that they were going out. Well during that time the students talked as well. Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Kanami also sat in a square in the far right corner of the room. But today the class would only talk for two minutes.

"Alright class settle down." Shunsui- sensei said. On rare occasions Shunsui would start the class early. Today was one of those days. " Okay attendance time," the one time where he would waist five minutes, " Hinamori, Momo."

"Here." She said firmly

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

"Here." He said flatly.

"Hiroko, Akemi."

"Present," she said in a cherry and stuck-up voice. Akemi was also in there class.

"Izuru, Kira."

"Here." Another shocker.(**AN: **sarcastic) A boy who likes Momo and a girl who likes Toshiro.

"Matsumoto, Rangiku." Somewhere down the list he called Matsumoto.

"Right here." She said flatly.

"Uchiha, Kanami." Again somewhere down the list he called Kanami.

" Here."

" Alright that's everyone. Now I have a project that will be due by December 15th . I will give you class time to work on it. The report will be on any historic time. You can chose your own partners. You may begin." The class loved the idea. They can talk to there friends in class and it can be about any thing. Immediately Momo and Toshiro looked at each outer.

"Want to be partners Bed-Wetter Momo?" He teased his girlfriend. She pouted.

"I don't wet the bed shiro-chan, and yes I want to be your partner." She smiled and teased right back. He ignored the comment and ----ed her check. Matsumoto and Kanami smirked, Matsumoto's eyes widened as she relised she didn't have a partner. Her head snapped over to her only other close friend in the classroom, and put sad puppy dog face on. Kanami sighed.

"Fine." She said flatly and Matsumoto smiled widely. But then she and Kanami noticed something. Matsumoto sow it and Kanami sensed it behind them. They both faced _it. It_ was Akemi, coming towards Hitsugaya and Hinamori with Kira at her heels. The new couple in the corner didn't notice because they were talking. Matsumoto and Kanami made a agreement through the spirit's in there heads, not to tell the pair they were coming. Instead Matsumoto walked up to Akemi and Kanami went to Kira, Stopping them in there tracks.

" What do you want jugs?" Akemi spat. Kira glared at Kanami, she glared right back.

"Sorry Hitsugaya is partnered with his _girlfriend._" Matsumoto emphasized girlfriend to get it through the snobby girls head.

" Well then I can be Momo's partner." Kira said, still glaring at Kanami.

"You idiot, Momo is Hitsugaya's girlfriend." Kanami said calmly, " you don't know because you don't have the same homeroom as us."

"Well I don't believe you. Let me talk to Hitsugaya-kun." Akemi said trying to go in-between Matsumoto and Kanami." Let me through you freaks." She looked Kanami in the eyes and glared a hateful glare. It was the same look as when she was a kid.

"I don't believe Momo would be Hitsugaya's girlfriend." Kira sided with Akemi.

"It isn't like it's the end of the world if you're not there partners." Matsumoto explained. Akemi had steam coming out of her ears, and pulled her hair in frustration.

"NO , NO ,NO! Hitsugaya-kun is _my_ boyfriend! Not hers! " Akemi pointed to Hinamori through a small gap between the two other girls.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori heard Akemi yelling about Hitsugaya _supposedly _being her boyfriend. They turned to see Matsumoto glaring at Akemi and Kanami was glaring at Kira and Akemi. Hitsugaya was irritated at the snobby girl. I .Like .Hinamori. Not. You. What. Do. I. Have. To. Say. To. Shut. You. Up. Hitsugaya thought and turned his attention to Kira. If he asks Momo-chan to be his partner I'm going to kill him.

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun," he turned to face Momo's worried face, "do you think Rangiku and Kanami will be okay with them?" He shrugged.

"I think." He got to his feet. " I'm going to see what's happening." He turned but Momo grabbed he's hand. He turned to see her face.

"Wait. If they didn't tell us about them when they first noticed them then they didn't want us to know." Hitsugaya sighed and sat down.

"You're right Momo. Let's just see what happens." They turned there attentions to there two friends , and two enemies.

" Get the hell out of my way!" Akemi screamed. The students ignored her. Shunsui – sensei was asleep right after he gave the assignment out. It left Matsumoto and Kanami alone. Nether of them daring to disturb the couple. Unknowing that Hinamori and Hitsugaya were disturbed, and waiting just in case something went wrong. Rangiku and Kanami firmly put there feet on the ground. Not moving an inch.

"Move." Kira also said a bit over pitch, as not to make him seem as the _bad guy_ in front of Momo. The Uchiha in front of him showed no emotion. She didn't even flinch. He grew frustrated and grabbed the blue haired girls collar. She didn't flinch or fight. Matsumoto was shocked and her head instantly went to her friend. Kanami and Kira were the same height so Kanami wasn't off the ground. Akemi smiled and took advantage of the newly-found space. Kanami put her foot in Akemi's path to trip her. Akemi didn't notice. Matsumoto got the message and put her foot out also. Akemi tripped and fell on her head. As soon as she fell Kanami punched Kira in the face. Causing both of the idiots to fall unconscious. Matsumoto walked up to Shunsui – sensei and shook him awake. He yawned.

"Yes Matsumoto-san?" He said tiredly.

" Can me and Kanami take Akemi to Unohana – sensei?" He slowly shoke his head. Rangiku nodded and walked back to the unconscious pair.

" Thank you Rangiku- chan, Kanami – chan." Kanami shrugged and Rangiku smiled.

_"_ It's okay hina-chan! Just skipthe 'in-school-make-out secion!" The students snickered to them self's and Hitsugaya and Hinamori went beet-red. Hitsugaya was mad _again._

_" _Matsumoto!" But she dragged, Kanami and Akemi while Kanami was holding Kira, out the door. Hitsugaya refused to follow. Insted he went to his girlfriend. Boy was Matsumoto having a work-out today.

**Rangiku- Ha ha Hitsugaya let two girls do the fighting for him!( She fell on the ground from laughing**

**Hitsugaya- ( glares )**

**Kanami- But didn't we take care of them? Without being asked?**

**Rangiku- Yeah but. . .**

**Hitsugaya- But what?**

**Rangiku- Uh. . . Gin help! (Gin apperes out of nowhere.)**

**Gin- I have a class to teach. . . Kanami take my place.**

**Kanami- sigh next chapter will include Naruto charactors. Ans please read the italic sentences after the full title. The next one will comeplete the sentence's.Goodbye. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings- Main, HitsuHina, Side- IchiRuki, UryOri, NejTen, SakuSasu, InoShik, NaruHina

Daiclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

_But. . .Suaside shows that you can't take the world as it is. It maens your weak._

**The plan is set.**

"Do you understand the plan?" A dark figure of a girl asked a group of boys. They quietly nodded. "Alright after school meet us there." They all nodded and stepped away. They only had a few minutes left before next period started. There plan was set in motion.

After school Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Rukia, Ichigo, Kanami, Orihime, Uryu, Matsumoto, and Renji walked home from school together. When they were little they did the same thing. But today Rangiku was hanging out with Ichimaru – sensei. And Renji's mom picked him up from school

"Ow! Why do we have so much homework?!" An irritated, raven haired girl complained.

"Shut up and take it, Rukia." A boy with orange hair answered her question.

"If I wasn't so tired I would kill you Ichigo." She tried to sound angry but she was worn out.

"Yeah, yeah empty threats."

"Hey stop fighting you two." A brown haired girl tried to stop there fighting. A smiling orange haired girl relised something.

"Oh.Me and Uryu just missed our road home! Come on Uryu!" She pulled the quiet blue haired boy down a side street and waved. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She shouted. Rukia, Ichigo and Hitsugaya's sweat dropped. Rukia and Ichigo raised one of there arms weakly and forced a smile to there face.

"Um, bye Orihime." They said in union. And the long haired girl disappeared from site.

" That was weird." Hinamori said, bringing a finger to her chin.

"You can say that again." Hitsugaya said. They sensed something coming. They turned to see Kira and Akemi right behind them. Akemi groped Hitsugaya's arm and Kira calmly walked up to Momo.

"Hi Hitsugaya- kun!" She smiled brightly. Her plan was full proof. But Hitsugaya was glaring at Kira, who didn't seem to notice

"Hi Momo." He greeted.

"Um, hi Kira-san." She was a bit angry at Akemi. Kanami sighed.

"You two do know I can really hurt me now that there are no teachers or students around. Not that they would try to stop me." Akemi smirked.

"Yeah I know," suddenly two or three dozen of senior boys surrounded them, "but you'll have to fight them before us." Akemi pulled Hitsugaya out of the circle but now Hitsugaya was angry at Kira. Kira pulled Momo into his arms and took her out of the circle, leaving Ichigo, Rukia, and Kanami to fight.

"Well, this should be fun." Kanami said. Yet a smile didn't reach her features. She got into a stance, ready to fight. Rukia smiled.

"Yup, but it will be hard." She also got into a stance. Ichigo sighed.

"Oh well. Might as well fight." His trademarks scowl on his face. The seniors smirked and laughed. Rukia was starting to get mad.

"What's so funny, huh?" Rukia glared at them. The bullies took out there weapons. Knifes. That was the main weapon. Rukia bit her lip.

"Hey. Kanami, Ichigo what are we going to do?" Rukia whispered, getting a bit nervous. Kanami swung her backpack around and unzipped it. She took out three weapons that resembled knifes. But they looked a bit older, and instead of a blade on each side there were four sides and resembled a long arrowhead. There was a handle wrapped in white bandages, and there was a circle at the end with the inside cut out. It was metal. She tossed two to Rukia and Ichigo. They caught it but they didn't know how to use them

"Kanami what is this? And how do you use it?" Ichigo asked. His scowl disappeared.

"Just hold it like this." She held it on the bandages, the blade pointing out. Ichigo and Rukia fixed there hands so they mimic hers.

"Alright, but do you think we can beat them?" Rukia asked. Kanami's face hadn't changed since school stared.

"Probably not," she said, "but I have some friends that would be glad to help." Rukia and Ichigo looked confused.

"Well are they close? Do they even know we're here?" Ichigo asked a million questions. Kanami was about to answer but the seniors were running up to them. Hinamori and Hitsugaya's eye's widened. Rukia, Ichigo, and Kanami formed a tight triangle. But the bullies were approaching. Fast. Hinamori closed her eyes; she didn't want to see her friends hurt. She felt guilty. Her friends were going to get hurt because of her and Hitsugaya's relationship. She would have buried her head in Hitsugaya's chest. But Kira was holding her. The upperclassmen were just three yards away a single kunai stopped them. Hinamori opened an eye, wondering why the people stopped yelling. She opened her eyes just in time to see a kunai hit the ground. Akemi and Kira weren't expecting this. They all looked up to a small one-story building where the kunai was thrown. They sow a girl with two brown buns, and brown eyes who through the kunai. She had a pink top with no sleeves, green pants, and a headband on her forehead. To her left was a girl with short pink hair. She wore a red dress type top and green shorts; she to had a holster and her headband was holding back her bangs. Next to her was a boy with navy hair and onyx eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt and white shorts; he wore his headband on his forehead. Beside him was a blue haired girl with short, choppy bangs. Her attire was of a white hoody and blue jeans; she wore her headband like a necklace. At her side was a flaxen haired boy with cobalt eyes. He wore an orange and blue hoody with orange pants. To the brown haired girls right was a boy with long coffee hair and pearl eyes. He was dressed in white short sleeved shirt and amethyst shorts; his headband was on his head. Alongside him was a girl with long bleach blonde hair in a ponytail, she had azure eyes with no pupils. She was dressed in a lilac dress and white shorts, (**AN:** I know she doesn't wear shorts but I'm not going to make her look like a slut.) and her headband was worn as a belt. Alongside her was a boy with brown hair put up in a high ponytail, he had bleak eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a green jacket that only went to his chest; he wore his headband on his right arm jacket. The blonde boy smiled.

"Hey Kanami! Need help?!" He yelled. Kanami smirked. Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Dose that answer your question, Ichigo?" Ichigo was wordless. Akemi looked like she was in bliss. Kira looked a bit angry.

"Hey what are your guy's names?" Akemi asked.

"Forget it Akemi, every boy there has a girlfriend." Kanami said it loud enough for the mysteries visitors to hear. Akemi went from bliss to glaring at Kanami. Kanami kept on smirking.

"Hey Kanami you need help?" The navy haired boy asked. Akemi looked up at him.

"Hey dump Kanami and be my boyfriend." He, the pink haired girl and Kanami snickered.

"Kanami isn't my girl friend," he said and wrapped his arms around the bubblegum haired girl's waist, "Sakura is." Akemi looked destruct. "And so you don't get the others confused I'll tell you them. Ten Ten and Neji, the people in the middle," Ten Ten put her head on Neji's shoulder, Neji smirked, "Naruto, the dump idiot with the grin and Hinata the shy girl, that's blushing," sure enough there was Naruto with his dumb grin putting an arm on Hinata's shoulder, "Shikamaru and Ino, the people on the other end," Ino and Shikamaru smirked, "And like I said before, me and Sakura."

"Alright. Enough with the introductions Sasuke. You guys want to beat up some idiots or not?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ten Ten said, taking out a kunai. The rest smirked and nodded. They jumped off the building and formed a circle with Ichigo, Rukia, and Kanami. They were ready to fight.

**Naruto: Yeah! Finaly i'm introduced.**

**Sasuke: Shut up idiot.**

**Ichigo and Rukia: Your friends are oddly similar to us Kanami.**

**Kanami: I know. . . Okay for the nex-**

**Naruto: Sasuke you teme!**

**Ten Ten and Neji: Naruto shut up! We need to wrap this up! (Naruto and Sasuke shut up)**

**Kanami: Thanks. Okay so next time we'll have a fight with loks of blood and gore. And on a latst note; Akemi is a slut.**

**Everyone:LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings- Main: HitsuHina Side: IchiRuki, OriUry, RanGin, SakuSasu, NaruHina, NejTen, InoShi.

Daiclaimer- I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Bleach'

_Have your friends help you out of thet dark and lonely place. But you don't have to change who you are._

* * *

Ten Ten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru jumped from the one-story building to the small circle in the middle of pissed seniors. Naruto had a big dumb grin on his face and everyone else except for Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori had a smirk on there's. " Alright, I have a plan." Shikamaru said. Ichigo and Rukia didn't understand. 

" What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"How could you have a plan when you just got here?" Ichigo asked. Naruto grinned.

" You don't know Shikamaru. He is really smart and could come up with a plan in two seconds!" He exclaimed in a quiet voice. Ichigo and Rukia were a bit taken a back. Wow there full of surprises. Rukia thought.

" Well are you going to tell us the plan or not Shikamaru?" Ino asked. None of them looked away from the boys surrounding them.

"Okay here it is. . ." Shikamaru said after a moment of silence. After her said the arrangement he took a breath. "Ready?" He asked, they all nodded. " Go! Group 1!" He yelled, and Neji, and Ten ten went to the front corners,(**AN**: Yes a circle doesn't have corners but you can draw a square in a circle.) and Kanami and Sasuke went to the bottom ones. A few of the superior students ran too them. Neji used two fingers and hit there shoulders, and stomachs with a spin attack. Ten Ten took out kunai's by the dozens and through them at the students, arms, legs and feet. Not trying to kill them. And Sasuke and Kanami through punches and kicks at them. All four of them through them out of the circle. To everyone else thought they looked like blurs of limbs. As soon as Ten ten, Neji, Kanami, or Sasuke hit them they were unconscious. "Alright guys come back." Shikamaru ordered. They jumped back as they were told. "Alright group two, go!" He ordered Hinata, Naruto, Rukia, and Ichigo. Even though he didn't know Ichigo and Rukia's names yet. Like before Naruto and Hinata got into Neji and Ten Ten's positions. Leaving Rukia and Ichigo to Kanami and Sasuke's. Rukia and Ichigo deserted there kunai's and used there fists to knock them out. They got the guys just as far out of the circle as everyone else. Hinata used the same method as Neji and Naruto just punched the guys. It was like there was two of him. While in the smaller circle they waited on there guard, just in case one of the four missed someone and they tried to fight them. Luckily now one got through. "Alright last team!" Shikamaru said. Ichigo, Rukia, Naruto and Hinata hopped back. But only Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura went forward, since they were the only ones who didn't beat anyone up yet.

"Hey it's just two little girls, and a short guy. Look at that girl's huge forehead!" The guy pointed to Sakura and everyone laughed. Sasuke wanted to beat them all up. But he couldn't, Sakura could pull her own punches. Besides she was _really_ angry when you mention her forehead. **Those guys are as good as dead.** He thought. As they were laughing an evil ora was starting to form around Sakura and the smaller circle moved away a few steps. Sakura's eyes weren't visible but her eyes were closed, and her mouth twitched and formed a smirk, and slowly the bullies stopped laughing. Sakura lifted her head up and slowly opened her eyes.

"CHAAAAAAAA! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" She let out a battle cry and pulled her fist back. The upperclassmen were starting to run away. The good it'll do. Everyone thought. Even Ino and Shikamaru stepped back a few feet. Sakura ran to the tormenters, and when she was a few inches from them she punched the guy in front of her. The guy she hit it the other guy with his head and ect. Akemi and Kira were so terrified that they ran far away. As soon as Hitsugaya and Hinamori were free they ran to each other. Then to there friends and strangers.

"Sakura. You okay?" Kanami asked. Sakura slowly turned her head , closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. I was just angry when they mentioned my forehead, and you know what I do sometimes. Stupid me." She lightly tapped her head. They all nodded excluding Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori who were shocked at the pink haired girls actions. Including her strength.

" Okay so where are you guys crashing?" Kanami asked the strange visitors. A few of them scratched there heads.

"W-w-well w-we were hopping t-t-that we c-c-could stay at y-your house." Hinata piped up. A minute ago she was confident and fearless. Now she's quiet and unsure. Kanami shrugged.

"Whatever. I have room." She said. "Get your bags and we'll go to my place. You guys want to come?" She turned to Ichigo, Rukia, Momo and Toshiro. They shrugged and nodded." Okay go to your house and get pajamas and meet us at the apartment complex." They nodded and walked to there homes. Since Hitsugaya and Hinamori lived next to each other they walked together, though the dark alleys and lighted side walks. When they reached there small, uninhabited houses they turned to each other.

" Okay Hitsugaya-kun, see you in a second." Hinamori smiled. They lived alone. Both of there parents died and nobody was left to take care of them. So they became instant friends and spent most of there time together. When they went to school they hung out as much as possible, and developed new friends in class. Like Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Rangiku. There lives turned much better. But no matter how many friends they had they were always best friends.

"Wait." He said at the last secound. She turned around. Before she could say anything he kissed her check and let her go. " See you in a minuite." He said smirking. She nodded andwent to her cold home.

* * *

**Ichigo:What a lousy ending.**

**Rukia: Ichigo! That's not nice!**

**Ichigo: Sigh- okay**

**Renji: Ha! Ichigo's getting pushed around by his girlfriend! (Ranji falls over laughing)(Rukia glares)**

**Ichigo: At least I have one.**

**Renji: Um. . . Kanami why don't I have a girlfriend in this?!**

**Kanami: Because I don't like any pairing that has you in it. And I only need two OC's.(Renji looks down disapointed.)**

**Ichigo: Hey you _say _it's mainly HitsuHina but it just seems like action. Not that anythings wrong with that. (Kanami shrugged)**

**Kanami: Later. Okay so the next chapter is foccusing on a sleepover kinda. Well i haven't writen alot of it. Oh well. I'm having trouble w/ floobies so this chapter was suppost to be in yesterday. Okay. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"**Pairings: Main- Histing Side- Chirico Rori Gin Ran Norina Salsas Inshore Tenneco

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Narrator.

_Just keep smiling to make the pain go away._

_

* * *

_

After Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Uryu got there things they went to Kanami'sapartment. Ichigo, Rukia, and Hinamori called Orihime, Matsumoto, Uryu, and Renji and told them what happened and that they were having a sleepover. Everyone but Matsumoto showed up already. Since it was nighttime they changed into there pajamas. Chico wore an orange-T and black shorts. Urdu had a blue and white T and sweats combo on. Hits wore a turquoise-T and white shorts. Narrator had a black-T and orange sweats. Sask was wearing a blue-T and white shorts. Samara wore a black-T and brown shorts. And Nedi was wearing a white-T and brown shorts. Riki had a white -T and violet sweats on. Origami was wearing a pink-T and cherry sweats. Honoria bared a peach sweater and white sweats. Hint was wearing a white sweater and auburn sweats. Sacra wore a red-T and green shorts. Ion had a purple top and white shorts on. Ten Ten barred a pink-T and olive sweats. Katmai was wearing a blue sweater and white sweats.

"Are they here yet?" A bubblegum haired girl asked. Sakura sat on the couch next to Sasuke , Ino, Shikamaru, Ichigo and Rukia. The ginger haired girl shook her head.

"No. Rangiku-san and Abari-san are still missing." Orihime said. She stood next to the window with Uryu. Sakura put a hand over her eyes. Frustrated.

"Alright i'm getting bored." Ten Ten said from the counter. Se sat next to Neji,Naruto Hinata, and Kanami was behind the counter. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal A ginger haired girl wearing a pale blue-T and white shorts, and a boy with long burgundy hair, he wore a crimson sweats and a sweater.

" Hi! Whoa-" Rangiku was cut off by the glares given by Sakura, Ino, Rukia, Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

"You did't miss anything. . . " Kanami said. Rangiku scratched her head, and a nerves sweat dropped.

"Well . . .um my parents kept me back for a few minutes." She had both a mom and dad who worked allot.

Rukia smiled mischefeusly and pulled Ichigo and herself to the white and blue carpet next to Hinamori and Hitsugaya. "Well why don't we play truth-or-dare to start off the night?" Rukia suggested. Ino, Sakura and Rangiku smiled to each other.

Renji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke groned

ot up and sat down in the forming circle without the humiliation of being dragged like a doll. Ten Ten smiled and got up.

"Finally doing something without being asked Au Shika-kun?" Ion taunted. Shimmery looked away.

"Troublesome." He said. Ten Ten smiled.

"Come on Neji-kun." She said. He smirked and got up and peacefully went to the circle. Kanami followed and sat down. Orihime smiled at Uryu.

"Well, we'd better go Uryu-kun." And pulled him to the almost complete circle. Hinata covered her mouth and blushed, but when she looked to her side Naruto wasn't there.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto pulled her to her feet and lead her to the completed circle. Rukia smirked.

"Okay we need a bottle." Matsumoto smiled, and dug through her knapsack she took for the sleep over. She pulled out a bottle of sake.

"No problem." Matsumoto took the cap off. Sakura and Ino looked disbelieving. Matsumoto started to pound it.

" There's no was she could finish it with out passing out or without getting drunk." Naruto said. Ichigo nugged him.

" Don't egg her on or she might challenge you to it. And trust me you won't live." Ichigo warned him. Rangiku couldn't hear or see because she closed her eyes and the only sound she heard was the sake swishing in the bottle, which blocked out all noise. When she was done she took it away from her mouth and sighed.

"Okay I am done." She said fluently, without a slur or mumble.It astonished all of the ninja's.

"Um . . . R-R-Rangiku-San r-r-r-right? H-how c-c-c-can't y-you n-n-n-not be d-d-drunk?" Hinata stumbled with words. Rangiku turned her attention to the shy girl.

"I guess I have a immunity." She said innocently. The ninja's fell over. Rangiku put the bottle in the middle."Ow well. Lets play!" Everyone nodded. "And since I drank the sake I'll go first." Nobody objected, it was understandable. And she spun the bottle, it landed on Sakura.

"Okay truth or dare . . . Sakura-San ,right?" Rangiku asked.Sakura thought for a moment before answering

"Okay truth." Rangiku smirked.

"Who so you like?"

"Sasuke-kun." She said as if it was no big deal, taking the fun away from Rangkiu. Now it was Sakura's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Orihime.

"Orihime-San, correct? Truth or dare?"

" Yep that's my name and dare."

"I dare you to say Ino needs a life three times fast." Sakura smiled. Ino had two veins pop out of her head but she couldn't say anything before because of the dare.

"That's not nice but ow well, Inoneedsalife. Inoneedsalife. Inoneedsalife." Orihime completed the dare and Ino forgot about her anger. She'll get revenge later.Orihime spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke.

"Okay Uchiha-kun truth or dare?"

"Alright dare." He said, shrugging. He was Kanami's younger brother, they have the same personality.

"Okay I dare you to . . . dare someone hear to do something weired." He nodded and turned to Kanami.

"Kanami I dare you to do something weired." She shrugged and went to the hall. When she came back she had a razor and put it to her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!!!" Everyone cried in union. She looked up.

"You dared me to do something weired, so I'm completing my dare." But before they could speak she cut the outside of her wrist. There was little blood but every girl screamed. In this time she went to the kitchen and calmly put a rag on her cut, and sat down in her spot. " Shut-up it's over. Or next time do you want me to kill a squirrel?" Everyone's eyes were wide, but nether-the-less slowly shoke there heads." Okay you want to spin the bottle Sasuke?" He nodded calmly most of them had already calm down. It landed on Neji.

"Okay Huga truth or dare?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Dare." Bad idea. Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata,and Kanami thought.

"I dare you to run up and down the halls screaming 'I'm naked' to warn us of which people are perverted like Kakashi and Jiraya-sensie's." Everyone snickered at the idea except Neji.

"Okay but you're going to pay for this Uchiha." Neji glared at the boy. He opened the door and took a breath, and ran out screaming 'I'm naked' . They looked down the hall to see him run the corner then hear footsteps. The apartment door next to them slammed open to reveal a old man looking in all directions.

" Hey did a naked girl just run thought here!" He asked desperately. They all shook there heads. He cursed then went back to his apartment, slamming the door behind him with a lowed thud. A few seconds later they heared loud footstepps behind them. They turned to see Nedi running and gasping for air.

"There . . . I'm . . . done." He gasped for air between word. They all snickered and went back to the bottle on the rug. Neji spun and it landed on Naruto. Neji smirked while Naruto had a dumb grin on his face.

"Truth or dare Uzamaki?" **This'll be a snapp. I'm already going out with Hinata and I wont be humiliated by picking dare. Win, Win!**

"Truth." Neji smirked. Naruto did't know what Neji had in-store for him.

"Did you ever like Sakura-san?" Naruto's and Sakura's jaws fell to the ground.

Naruto scratched his head. "A little. . . ." Naruto was oddly quiet. He turned to Hinata." Sorry." He mumbled. Hinata nodded.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. As long as you son't like Sakura-chan now." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." She nodded and Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Ten Ten. Naruto's revenge was going to start hear.

"Truth or Dare?" Ten Ten thought for a moment.

" Dare." Naruto grinned.

"I dare you to say a secret about Neji." Ten Ten and Neji's eyes widened. Ten Ten blushed.

" Neji . . . peeked in on me when I was changing once." Both Neji and Ten Ten blushed crimson red. Everyone laughed. Even the shinigami's who did't know the ninja's very well. To avoid further humiliation Ten Ten spun the bottle. It landed on Hitsugaya.

"Truth or dare Hitsugaya-San?" Ten Ten asked. She was going to make this one fun. (**AN: No she likes Nedi and she is't a slut.For all you perverts.)** Hitsugaya thought for a moment. She dosen't know that I like Momo so if I pick truth I just have to say that I like Momo. But with dare it Could be anything.

What are you? A pussy? Pick dare! Horinmaru told him in his head.

_What?If I pick truth than I just have to say that I like Momo._

No. What if she asks what that blond kid asked? Huh? You want the whole world to know that you wet the bed a week ago? Hits blushed mentally.

_Fine. But I did't we- _His thoughts were cut off when he heard a real voice.

"Hitsugaya-Kun are you okay? You're spacing out." Hinamori asked. He nodded.

"Well? Truth or dare?" Ten Ten asked.

"Dare." Hitsugaya said, ignoring the voice in his head. Ten Ten smiled to her-self.

" I dare you to tell us who you like and then kiss her." Ten Ten crossed her arms. Satisfied with her victory while everyone snickered to them selves. Rukia gave all of her new friends a heads up on who everyone liked, and they told her who everyone was dating. Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushed an apple red. And Hitsugaya looked away.

"Fine I-I like Momo." Hitsugaya said, blushing just as much as Momo. But Ten Ten was waiting for the second part.

"And?" Ten Ten said, busting his chops. He glared at her and her and Neji glared back. He sighed and looked at Momo. He leaned in and there lips touched. Everyone cheered and his tongue slid into his girl friends mouth.

* * *

**Hitsugaya and Hinamori( Blushing) Everyone laughing.**

**Matsumoto: Ha Ha kiwi! Taicho's blushing! Ha he _finally _kissed Hinamori-chan!**

**Sakura: LOL but Kanami you freaked us out. (Kanami shruggs.)**

**Kanami: Hn, well the next chapter is still going to be at the sleepover and I'm trying to get a Christmas one-shot for Bleach and Naruto, so this next chapter will be near the end of December probably. **

**E veryone: Bye! Happy Christmas and Merry Hanukuka!**


	8. Chapter 8

pairings- Main: HitsuHina Side: IchiRuki, IshiOrih, RanGin, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno.

Daiclaimer: I don't own bleach.

**Gossiping Bees**

_friendship is sacred. So value it every day.

* * *

_

After Momo and Toshiro stopped making out everyone snickered, and went to bed. The boys set their things up in the living room and the girls went to Kanami's room. As soon as the girls got into the room they instantly formed a gossiping circle. "Well Momo?" Rangiku asked lying on her stomach and put her chin in her hands. Momo did the same.

"Well what?" She asked innocently. Rangiku sighed.

"You don't get it?" Ino asked. Momo shuck her head. Everyone groaned.

" T-T-There a-asking a-a-about y-your k-k-k-kiss." Hinata informed her. Momo blushed a light pink.

"I-It was great." Momo looked down.

"Good for you Momo-san." Sakura patted her back.

"Hey remember when Naruto first kissed Hinata?" Tenten asked making the shy girl turn a deep red.

"Yeah she turned so red Naruto had to ask her if she was okay." Everyone but Hinata, Momo, and Kanami rolled over and laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Momo said and they stopped laughing. "I'm sure you guys were red after your first kiss. Do you know Kanami?" She asked and Kanami thought for a moment.

" I think Ino ran away and couldn't stop saying 'ohmygod'." Ino who never really was embarrassed blushed a pink color. " And Tenten fainted." Tenten hid her face. "Sakura thought she was dreaming so she pinched her self." Sakura blushed a deep crimson tint. " Matsumoto slapped Gin in the face." Matsumoto's anger was rising. " And Rukia-" Kanami was cut off by a voice.

"Okay! Okay! We're sorry Hinata and Momo!" Momo and Hinata sighed.

"Thanks Rangiku-san." Momo thanked and Rukia smirked as an idea got to her head.

"Well who do you like Kanami-san?" Kanami's expression didn't change.

"No one." Rukia exhaled noisily in disappointment. If you're not blushing than you're telling the truth, Rukia thought. Rukia looked to her side to see Orihime and got another idea.

"Who do you like Orihime-san?" Rukia chimed, and Orihime blushed a bit and scratched her head.

"Well, I kinda like Ishida-kun." Orihime confessed and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Kuchki-san," the pink haired girl got the dark haired girls attention, "how didn't you know. I mean I've been here for only a few hours and I think I know everyone who likes everyone." Rukia had a bored look on her face.

"I did but I wanted to see if she would admit it." Rukia confessed. Sakura nodded.

"I see." Hinata raised her head a bit, still blushing.

"B-B-But w-w-w-w-w-who w-was th-the o-other g-g-g-girl w-we sow? W-With t-t-the l-long b-b-black hair?" Hinata hesitated on words. Rukia lowered her eyelids.

"That was Akemi and she's a slut that likes every cute boy and wants Hitsugaya to be her boyfriend. Luckily that's not going to happen because of all of use." Rukia reported. And Hinata nodded

* * *

Once the girls left the guys positioned there sleeping bags out and started to talk about the past proceedings. 

"So Toshiro are your and Momo an item now that you two kissed?" Ichigo teased and Toshiro glared and blushed a bit.

"Shut it Kurosake." Hitsugaya said low and ominously. Ichigo smirked.

" Oi, I'm gust asking." Hitsugaya continued to glare as an idea formed in his head.

"What about you and Rukia, huh?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo sighed. How could he forget the talk they had during homeroom?** (Chapter 2) **Ichigo thought and sighed.

"Look you little midget go into your stupid memory of home room. If you remember correctly you'll see the conversation we had." Hitsugaya thought for a moment and remembered earlier today.

"Shut up Kurosake." Hitsugaya said simply.

"I'm _sooooooooo_ scared of a little brat that can barely measure up to Momo." Ichigo said sastcasticly. Hitsugaya turned his head.

"You should be." Ichigo hit himself in the head.

"Oi, I was being sarcastic. What a genius you are." Ichigo said. This time Hitsugaya wasn't going to waste his breath.

"You know you could tell us. Everyone in you're school knows you two are going out right? What's the harm?" Sasuke asked. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Uchiha?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Kanami told us on the way here." Sasuke replied. "Just answer the question." Hitsugaya drew a breath and closed his eyes.

"Fine I _really_ like Momo. More than a friend." Hitsugaya opened his eyes and turned his head away.

"Took you long enough to answer." Naruto said and Shikamaru hit him upside the head.

"Sorry the idiot never shuts up. What a pain." Shikamaru said, looking bored. Hitsugaya nodded.

"So, what school are you all from?" Uryu spoke up. Naruto grinned and jumped up.

"Were from Kohana high-" Naruto was interrupted by fists making contact with his skull. Hand delivered by everyone with a substitute of a card was there glares.

"Were from Kohana high school." Neji answered.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"On a island in the sea. We don't get a lot of tourists because we only have one airport and the island is infamous." Neji explained and Ichigo nodded. Renji who looked as bored as Nara suddenly got an idea.

"Hey I have an idea." Renji got there attention. And everyone got closer, like Renji was about to tell a massive secret. "Why don't we spy on the girls?" Everyone smirked and silently agreed and made there way to the girls room.

* * *

**Rukia:No I think Momo and Hitsugaya are the cutest couple. (Hinamori blushes)**

**Sakura: No I say Hinata and Naruto.(Hinata blushes)**

**Hinamori: There all good couples but can we get to the preview?**

**Ichigo:So what do you guys think the girls are talking about?**

**Hitsugaya:Who knows- WHAAAAAA!**

**Next time: Sleep over disasters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings: Main- HitsuHina Side- IchiRuki, OriUry, GinRan, SakuSasu, InoShika, NejTen, NaruHina.

Daiclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

_Why? Why do my friends still want me as a friend? I don't diserve it. . .

* * *

_

The boys made their way through the small hallway to the girls' room. The hallway was painted crimson red and in the bathroom they passed was plain and white. As they got closer to their destination they could hear faint whispers from behind the door that had light spilling from the opening. They heard giggling when they were in front of the door, the boys opened the door a split. A kunai hit the wall next to Hitsugaya's face who was leading them. Someone pulled the door open to see who it was. Someone was Momo with a grin on her face.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Rukia said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you look a little pale. Are you alright?" Tenten asked with the same smirk. Actually everyone of the girls had a mocking smirk. And the boys were pale from almost dying.

"N-Nothing Momo-chan. We just wanted to see what you were doing." Toshiro said, making up a fake excuse.

"Well, if you wanted to know you could have knocked instead of sneaking up on us." Momo and Hinata were the only ones who had a smile on.

"Hey, could you give me my kunai back?" Tenten asked. Neji, who was standing near the kunai now that they were just a group not a line any more, pulled it from the wall and gently threw it to his girlfriend. "Thanks Neji-kun." She said in a normal voice.

"Hn." He answered and they all turned to go back to there sleeping bags but were stopped.

"Hey didn't you want to know what we were doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned his head.

"Okay, what were you doing?" He gave in.

" We heard you coming so we thought up a way to make you guys pale." Sakura explained.

" And we succeeded." Rangiku added with a smirk. They nodded and went to bed.

* * *

As soon as the sunlight hit everyone's faces they were up, rubbing there eyes and yawning. The girls brushed there hair and went to make breakfast. Kanami took 20 bowls** ( AN: I know that someone doesn't have that many bowls but go along with it.)** and a kit and two other cereal boxes down as the rest of the girls tried to wake up there boyfriends and or crushes. The boys groaned and got up and went to the table with there girlfriends and or crushes. 

"Here's the cereal box, you can pour it your self's." Kanami said with a glass of water in front of her. By the time everyone ate there cereal it was half an hour until they had to go to school, so when one person was done with eating they would get changed in the bathroom and so on. When they were all done they had fifteen minutes to spare. But Rukia noticed something.

"Hey why are you wearing our uniforms?" Rukia asked the ninja's when she sow the outfit. It was gray like there's. Everyone turned to face them. Naruto had a huge smile on.

"We asked Grandma Tsunade if we could take classes here for a month and she agreed." Uryu lifted an eyebrow.

"Grandma Tsunade?" He questioned and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. She's our principal, she's 50 and looks like she's 20! How messed up is that?"

"What about your classes? What are your schedules?" Ichigo asked.

"We were told to for each one of us to follow one of you." Ino said.

" But a group of two will have to follow one person." Shikamaru added.

"So who's following who?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'll take the group of two." Kanami said emotionlessly. " I'm telling you guys right now, don't let Sasuke and Naruto on the same team. It'll be trouble." Kanami warned. " Alright Naruto and Tenten. I'll take you two." They nodded and went to the girls side.

"Um, Ino-san?" Hinamori asked.

"Okay Hinamori." Ino agreed. If Momo could put up with Rangiku than she could put up with her.

" Okay Tenten-san, want to be my partner?" Matsumoto asked with a bit of a grin. Tenten shrugged.

"Okay but your grin is weirding my out." Tenten commented.

"Orihime-san could I be your partner?" Sakura asked. " I think you'll be more decent than a carrot." Sakura joked.

"Okay Sakura-san."

"Alright Sasuke?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru?" Uryu asked simply Rukia turned to Neji.

" How about it Hinata?" Rukia asked, Hinata nodded shyly. Renji and Neji looked at eachother.

"Guess it leaves us." Renji stated the obvius and Neji nodded.

"Shit! Were going to be late?" Everyone dashed out of the door.

* * *

**(Everyone running) Ichigo: Shit were still going to be late!**

**Naruto: Why not skip first period?**

**Hinamori: Because we heard that we're watching a science movie today.**

**Ino: What's spiecal about that?**

**Kanami: No work. (Everyone runs faster.) **

**Everyone:Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Next time: 1 2 3 means science, free period, gym.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings- Main: HitsuHina Side: IchiRuki OrihUry, RanGin, TenNej, SakuSasu, KanaGarr, NaruHina.

Daiclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto

_Why do you care? Leave me alone. Where I'm suppost to be. . ._

_

* * *

_

Matsumoto, Tenten, Kanami, Hinata, Naruto, Hitsugaya, Sasuke, Hinamori, Ino, Orihime, Sakura, Uryu, Shikamaru, Rukia and Hinata ran into there homeroom class, just seconds before the bell panting. For once Kurosuchi-sensie was behind his desk that looked like a experimenting table. The clown faced man turned to them as the whole class watched. Time for them to get detention, the ninja's and there guides thought and there science teacher got up and had his back to the blackboard in the middle of the front wall.

"Class we have temporary new students that will be with us for two months. Introduce your selfs." Kurosuchi ordered and they nodded.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said simply.

"Naruto Uzimaki, hi!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"H-H-Hinata H-Huga." Hinata blushed.

"Hi I'm Ino Yakanama." Ino said.

"What a pain, I'm Shikamaru Nara." He complained.

" Hi ya, I'm Tenten." Tenten waved. Kurosuchi nodded at put his attention to the door.

"And you?" He seemed to ask thin air but when they turned they sow a boy that was Toshiro's hight with red hair and blue eyes and wore there uniform. His blank expression was the same as Neji's or Sasuke's.

"I'm Garra." He said simply as the sensie continued to nod.

"Well then you can all sit down. Do whatever you like for the rest of the period, I'll be in the lab in the basement." No wonder they all got A's, there teacher was never there to mark them down. Nether the less the students in the front went to the back. There were four tables unoccupied in the back besides there own.

They all made there ways to the back as Akemi stood up and pointed to them. "You're the boys from yesterday! It was mean of you to said those things to me!" Akemi said, her desk was two rows in front of there's. They all sat down and glared at the girl.

"Shut-up. You're such a pain." Nara complained and Akemi sat down. Soon she would have a cute boyfriend and Hinamori was going to pay. Naruto turned to Garra.

"Hey Garra where've you been?" Naruto asked.

"I had trouble with my locker." He said and eyed Kanami's wrist. " What you start cutting yourself?"

"No we played truth or dare yesterday and I was dared to do something weird." She explained and Garra nodded.

"What's your schedule, Garra right?" Rukia asked the strange boy, and he took a piece of paper from his pocket.

"1st Science, 2nd free period, 3rd gym, 4th Social Studies, 5th lunch, 6th math, 7th computers, 8th language arts, 9th reading writing." Garra said. They all nodded and began to chat.

"Who's the gym teacher?" Tenten asked being the athletic girl.

" Soi Fong and Yoroichi. Soi Fong's strict and Yoroichi is friendly." Rangiku explained.

" W-W-Who's t-t-t-the m-m-math teacher?" Hinata asked blushing.

" Komura**(AN: No way i'm spelling this right.)** he wears a helmet and is a bit strict." Hinamori said.

"Principal?" Ino asked.

"Yamamoto-sencie. We don't know much about him." Orihime answered.

" Nurse?" Sakura asked.

"Unohana- sencie. She is very nice and she has a daughter that's her assistant, Isane's her name." Hinamori said.

"Well i'm wondering something." Rukia said. They raised here heads and Rukia went a bit closer. " Dose Kanami like Garra?" She smirked and they shrugged currently Kanami and Garra were talking.

"Who knows." Ino said.

"Hey did you guys realize that Akemi _isn't _com-" Orihime was cut off by a annoying voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Akemi put her arms loosely around Hitsugaya's neck from behind and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"To late." Orihime completed her sentence and they all turned to glare at the unwelcomed girl and Hitsugaya sighed.

"Go away Akemi. I have a girlfriend." Hitsugaya smiled at Momo who blushed at the comment. _Not for long._ Akemi thought.

"But Hitsu-kun." Akemi said subduedly and kissed Hitsugaya _on the lips_ infornt of Hinamori who ran out in tears. Hitsugaya pushed Akemi off of him and ran to Hinamori and out the door.

"Hinamori!" He yelled ofter her and everyone went up to Akemi.

"What the hell you slut!?!" Rukia and Tenten yelled to Akemi, while Akemi smirked.

"That was _toooooooo _easy. Now Hitsugaya-kun and I are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Akemi didn't tell the whole plan though.She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, proud of her self. But she felt a sting in her check and put a hand to it. Rangiku slapped her, _hard._

"What the fuck you slut! Do you realize what you did! Why would the brat want _you _as a girlfriend, right after you made him and Momo break up anyway?! You just killed one of the cutest couples I know!" She screamed at Akemi.

* * *

Hitsugaya P.O.V. 

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya ran after her in the hallway and caught a glimpse of her bun holder going around the corner he went the other way because it was a square she was going around so she would have to face him. When he rounded the corner he didn't see her."Momo?" He asked the air quietly.

* * *

Hinamori P.O.V. 

Momo cried as she ran away from the classroom._ I can't believe Hitsugaya-kun kissed her._ She thought.

**Hitsugaya-san **didn't **kiss her! She kissed **him Tsubeume said but Momo pushed her out of her thoughts and ran up the stairs to the secound floor. When the oppened the door to the hallway she hitt someone head on.

"Hey Momo-chan are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

* * *

**Rangiku: Akemi has a plan, but what is it?**

**Kanami: She can't do all this by herself. Who's helping her?**

**Garra: If there's someone that likes Hinamori than maybe him.**

**Ichigo: Yeah there is. We have to tell Hitsugaya and Momo before the plan works.**

**Next time- Who are you and what are you doing here?**


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings: Main- HitsuHina Side- IchiRuki, UryOri, RanGin, NaruHina, InoShika, NejTen, GarrKana

Daiclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto

_Betrayal. Why is it mostly misunderstanding by a third party? Jelocy?

* * *

_

"Huh? Who are you?" Hinamori asked as she rubbed her head. Looking up she sow a blonde boy with his bangs over one eye. It was Kira.

"Momo-chan, it's me Kira." Kira smiled friendly at her. _The plan's working._ He thought.

"Oh, hi Kira-san." Momo didn't smile like she usually did as she stood up.

* * *

Tenten and Rukia hit there table in anger and Matsumoto just glared down at Akemi. Akemi ran to he desk. Ichigo had his classic scowl on his face.

"Akemi has to have a plan but what is it?" Rangiku asked herself.

"Kira has to be in on it." Ichigo said

" So what should we do?" Rukia asked everyone.

"We have the rest of the period to get Hinamori and Hitsugaya together." Sakura said. In this school periods lasted an hour each, they had 55 minutes left.

"So then let's go in groups. If we see them then get them back here." They nodded and broke into groups of two. Ichigo with Rukia, Uryu with Orihime, Rangiku went with Tenten to get Neji and Renji to help, Sakura with Sasuke, Ino with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto and Kanami with Garra. It was a big school so it would take them a while. Getting Neji and Renji out of Kyoraku -sensei's class would be easy since he would be asleep.

* * *

"Momo?" Hitsugaya asked thin air and hit the wall with his fist. He suddenly got an idea to go up stairs. He ran up the stairs and past the door to see Momo in Kira's arms. 

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo looked up as Hitsugaya looked sad and went back to the door. Kira was smirking the whole time. But as Momo tried to get out of his arms he pulled her back and covered her mouth. Hitsugay was almost out the door so he didn't see as she cried silent tears.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Kanami and Garra were running through the main hall looking for Hinamori or Hitsugaya. They sow Hitsugaya looking down sadly with his hands in his pockets. 

"Oi, Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled and he looked up.

"What?" He asked as they stopped infront of him.

" We're going to get you and Momo back together. So come on-" Ichigo was cut off by a voice.

"No." Hitsugaya said stubbernly and continued to walk to homeroom.

"Why?" Rukia asked as Hitsugaya stopped.

"She likes Kira." Hitsugaya continued to walk again.

"No she dosen't." Kanami said.

"I don't belive you." Hitsugaya walked again as Ichigo ran up behind him and grabbed him by his collor and picked him up off the ground.

"Hey-" Ichigo was cut off again by a door slamming open revealing a old man.

"Kurosake, Kuchki, Uchiha, and Garra come to my office. Hitsugaya go back to class. " The principal said and the four followed his directions and went into his office. Hitsugaya fought off the udge to cry from the scene of Momo and Kira.

* * *

"Oh, hi Kira-san." Momo didn't smile and relised that mabye Kira and Akemi were working together. 

_I have to get to Hitsugaya-kun and apologise._ She stood up. " Sorry I have to go Kira-san." Momo turned to the door but Kira pulled her into his arms and Hitsugya ran through the door. "Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked as he looked distruct, he turned and went to the door. She was going to call him but Kira put a hand over her mouth and pulled her closer. She felt tears go down her cheeks.

* * *

**Hitsugaya: Momo?**

**Hinamori: I'm sorry Shiro-chan.**

**Kira: There's no way any plan they have is going to work.**

**Akemi: Yeah. And Hitsu-kun will be mine.**

**Garra: It looks like Akemi and Kira's plan is working.**

**Naruto: Now what do we do?**

**Next time: Why did you betray me?**

**(Sorry about the short chapter.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Pairings: **Main:** HitsuHina **Side: **IchiRuki, OriUry, RanGin, SakuSasu, NaruHina, NejTen, InoShika, GarrKana.

**Why did you betray me?**

_Like flowers people become old and die. Some faster than others.

* * *

_

"Hey Momo. What's up?" Rukia asked but Hinamori had her head down with deep thought and left Rukia's question unanswered. Rukia walked away after a minuite to her other friends.

"Any luck?" Sakura asked. Rukia shook he head. No. Rukia, Ichigo, Garra and Kanami had a brief talk with Yamamoto. He said one sentence them looked like he was going to go to sleep. He had been teaching at this school for 25 years and would soon have to retire. They were in the locker room during third period gym, like the boys. The day went on with a sad and depressing aura different from Kanami or Garra's. It was an atmosphere of betrayal and heart-brokenness. Through 2nd free period, Hitsugaya and Hinamori hadn't said a word but they stayed away from everyone, including there friends and spirits. For once Momo hadn't smiled since first period. And Hitsugaya and her weren't talking like there was no tomorrow. It was oddly strange and unusual. Most people ignored them because they had there own troubles but there was a few preppy popular** (Sluts can go to hell) **girls that started some rumors. Now the gossipers were in a circle in a small hallway leading to the girl's locker room. They were whispering to each other in hushed voices.

"I heard Hinamori likes Izuru." One said.

"Good. Then Hitsugaya-kun might like me." A second girl said and the others snorted.

"Hey break it up." Yoroichi said and Hinamori looked down. She was standing in the back of the line away from her friends; she heard every word the sluts said.

"Alright were going to play silent ball in the cafeteria." Soi fong said and everyone picked a seat quietly or face the fear of doing five jumping jacks for every person that want out in tens. Hinamori sat in the last row of tables that she and her friends usually sat at. Momo had blocked out everyone, including Tsubeume, she was alone. Soi fong tossed a ball in and they all would have to pass it for the rest of the period. Izuru sat next to Momo.

"Hi Momo-chan" Hinamori stopped blushing at the name and blocked him out as well. She didn't hate him, she could never hate anyone, she just disliked him and didn't reply. " Momo-" Izuru was cut off.

"Izuru you're out for talking." Yoroichi said and Kira cursed under his breath. Hitsugaya had sat on the other said of Kira so he moved over one to see Momo with the same face as him but worse.

_Maybe I looked at this wrong. Mabye Izuru had planned this all along._ He glared at the boy who was looking elsewhere, then looked to the sad Momo next to him. _But it would help if she talked to me. She looks distant. I can bearly belive she's my bestfriend. Momo can you hear me? Momo? _Like Momo he blocked out Horinmaru. _But if I were under the same circumstances I wouldn't talk to me either._ At the same time Momo was thinking similar thoughts.

Why don't I talk to him and clear things up? She thought and looked up a bit when he sat down next to her. He'll probably just ignore me. I'm sorry Shiro-chan. Please talk to me or something. I"m going nuts!The ball suddenly sounded like it hit skin, she looked up momentarily to see Toshiro with a red mark on his forehead, and Soi Fong blew the whistle.

"Hitsugaya you're out. You, Izuru, Naruto and Sasuke go run around the hallways five times!" The hallways were long so five times around would be about a mile, but since nobody was there to watch them they could walk it. Sasuke and Naruto were out for talking to there girlfriends. Once they from the two doorways they walked and Hitsugaya glared at Izuru and the other way around. Naruto and Sasuke noticed this.

" So...do either of you like ramen?" Naruto broke the awkward silence. But Izuru and Hitsugaya still glared at each other.

"No." Izuru answered and turned to Hitsugaya. " I'm sure Hitsugaya likes to eat his alone though." Hitsugaya looked straight ahead while he answered.

" Realy I thought you ate Ramen with Yachinama**.( The guy from the 11th divison**)" Yachinama was know for being gay. And since Yachinama hanged out with Ikkaku they were thought to be gay** (Trying to include as many charactors as posible.)** They both denied it and everyone belived them. Kira stopped walking and turned to face Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya did the same.

"You want to fight?" Izuru asked, both of them glaring at the other.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya answered. Naruto stepped forward a step and opened his mouth to speak. To stop them. But Sasuke put a hand infornt of him, stopping him. Naruto looked over at him questioningly. Sasuke just watched the event unfold, the aura change.

" Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" It's Hitsugaya's fight we can't stop it." Naruto looked wide eyed for a moment then lowered his gaze and stepped back.

* * *

**Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kuns been gone for a while. I should look for him.**

**Rukia: I hope Momo and Hitsugaya make up soon.**

**Naruto: This fight looks like its going south.**

**Sasuke: Were not going to step in, it's his fight.**

**Sound of fists hitting skin in backround**

**Next time: Fight.**


	13. Chapter 13

Pairings Main: HitsuHina Side: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejTen, KanaGarr, IchiRuki, UryOri, RanGin

**Fight **

_Blood is red sweat.

* * *

_

Izuru and Hitsugaya faced each other with a death aura forming around them, Naruto and Sasuke stepped back a few steps. Izuru smirked and cracked his knuckles, " no wonder Momo hates you, you're a violent son of a bitch." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"No she told me herself. She can't hate anyone till the point you **really** hurt her feelings." Hitsugaya smirked himself, Izuru narrowed his eyes and ran to Hitsugaya and tried to punch him, Hitsugaya dodged.

"So when I tell Momo that mean Hitsugaya beat me up because he's possessive, do you think she'll hate you then?" Kira tried to punch Hitsugaya again, Hitsugaya grabbed his fist and twisted it back. Kira winced in pain.

"No. She'll never believe a word you say because she knows your lying." Kira kept throwing punches at Hitsugaya as Sasuke and Naruto watched.

_Hitsugaya-kun is taking a while. _Momo thought, she was sitting in the bleachers because she got out. _Maybe I should check up on him._ Momo thought. Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Kanami were sitting in the bleachers two seats above Momo, Tenten was still in.

"Momo looks worried." Ino said. " I wonder if it's for Hitsugaya." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Sasuke and Naruto aren't back yet with Izuru and Hitsugaya." Rukia nodded.

"I hope there okay. And I also hope Momo and Hitsugaya make up." Momo got up and snuck past Yoroichi and Soi Fong to the halls. She rounded the corner to see Hitsugaya, Izuru, Sasuke, and Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto were watching Hitsugaya and Izuru fight. Hitsugaya and Izuru were both bruised up. Momo hid behind the corner she came from and watched them fight. Hitsugaya hit Kira in the stomach and he coughed.

"Dang it! If you didn't do that to Momo than she would still talk to me! Than maybe we could still have fun together. **(Not what you perves are thinking.)**" Hitsugaya said, Momo ran from the corner to them.

"Stop fighting!" She said and Hitsugaya and Kira looked at her.

"Momo?" Hitsugaya asked her. She smiled at him and ran to him.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan. I should have talked to you about it." Hitsugaya hugged her.

"I should have done that as well Momo, don't blame your self." He soothed her. Kira glared at them.

"What about me, huh?!" He grabbed Momo's shirt color from behind and pulled her from him. " Why do you like that basterd!? He hates you, I don't!" Kira said. Momo glared at him.

"No you're wrong!" She yelled.

"I'm right and you kn-" He was cut off when Momo punched him with her fist in the face, she ran to Hitsugaya.

"Wow Momo, I didn't think you could knock him out with one blow." He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"No, you punched harder than me repeatedly. I just finished him off." Naruto, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori laughed while Sasuke smirked and dragged Kira down the hall to the nurse.

* * *

_Owari _

**All the couples later became husbands and wives, yata yata. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
